The Monster Within
by Harlean Hull
Summary: Retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Rosalie is a beautiful, yet shy young woman. Alexandre is a cruel and vain young man turned into a beast. When Rosalie goes to live with Alexandre after her father stole a rose from him, Alexandre must try to get Rosalie to love him.
1. Chapter 1

_The Monster Within_

_Prologue_

Monsieur Bruchard was a very rich merchant who had always been very lucky. He had been most luck when his beautiful wife had given him six children: Bastien, Marie, Julien, Evette, Humbert, and Rosalie.

Rosalie, the youngest, was the fairest of the children. She was an exact replica of her mother after whom she was name after. However, Rosalie the elder had died giving birth to Rosalie the younger. Being the last gift his darling wife had given him, Monsieur Bruchard cherished his youngest child above all else.

Rosalie not only possessed the outer beauty of her mother, but the same generous and kind nature her mother.

She was incredibly loved by her father and her brothers and everyone who knew her, except for her two elder sisters. Narie and Evette were always jealous of Rosalie. They had always tried to take the attention Rosalie recieved by everyone.

Rosalie, too, tried to get the attention away from her and to her elder sisters. She was painfully shy and got nervous at everything. She was even nervous around her family and best friend Célia Merandeau.

When he felt he had mourned his wife long enough, Monsieur Bruchard lived a happy life in a large house with his children. One day, however, his fortunes changed. His house was set ablaze in a kitchen fire. The house was burned to the ground.

The Bruchard family moved to a different town to find a new home. On their way, however, they were met by a highwayman, who stole most of the large sum of money they had.

The only house they were able to afford was a small cottage outside of the new village. Marie and Evette, who were accustomed to their old lifestyle, complained about the new house they were forced to live in.

Rosalie, being only an infant when this happened, only knew of a simple lifestyle. She had nothing against doing housework. She did all of the cooking and cleaning and did so without complaint.

When she had finished with the housework, she would often go to the fields and offer to help her brothers, which they always declined.

Monsieur Bruchard continued to work as a merchant, often bringing presents back for his children. Rosalie, however never asked for anything except, "for you to come home safe, Papa."

...

King Henri and Queen Caroline were the parents of a son named Alexandre who, despite being one of the most handsome and charming men the kingdom had ever seen, was spoiled, selfish and vain. He thought himself better than everyone else simply because of the title he possessed.

His parents did not help the matter. They spoiled their son endlessly, letting him have everything his heart desired. They saw nothing wrong with their son's behavior, and even encouraged it.

One day, however, a sourceress came to the palace. She told King Henri and Queen Caroline of her powers and they invited her for dinner, saying it would be an honor to host someone with her magical abilities.

The sourceress saw how cruel the prince was. She saw that he possessed no kindness, gentleness or patience. She raised her wand and spoke,

"Prince Alexandre, you show no kindness or love or goodness. I shall take away your looks and turn you into a monster. You shall stay a monster until you find someone who can love you. You will have until your twentieth birthday. If you cannot find anyone to love you, you shall stay a monster forever."

At that moment, Prince Alexandre began changing. He transformed into a hideous monster. He had tusks come out of his mouth, fur covering his whole body, and a snout.

King Henri and Queen Caroline looked terrified. The sourceress turned to them and spoke once again,

"You have no reason to fear him, for he is still your son. But you have heard me. He must find someone who can love him or stay a beast forever."

King Henri and Queen Caroline were disqusted by their son and sent him to live in a different palace, away from society. He was given a staff and riches, yet was not permitted to leave the palace.

Alexandre he was now a year away from his twentieth birthday. He had long ago given up the idea that someone would be able to love him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I changed Alexandrie's name to Marie, since I realized it was so close to Alexandre, the prince/beast. I didn't want to confuse the readers.**_

_The Monster Within_

_Chapter One_

"I want a new dress, Father!" said Marie.

"Oh, yes, Father!" said Evette. "And new shoes!"

Monsieur Bruchard smiled. He was going on another one of his business trips in the morning and he was asking his children what they wanted when he returned.

"I shall get you your new dresses and shoes," said Monsieur Bruchard. He turned to his youngest daughter. "And you, Rosalie? What would you like?"

"W-what I always w-want," said Rosalie softly, with her usual stutter, "for y-you to come gome s-safe, Papa."

"Now, Rosalie," said Monsieur Bruchard smiling, "I want to get you a real present. You may pick from anything in this whole world, no matter the cost. I shall make sure that you get it."

Rosalie thought for a moment.

"A, a rose," said Rosalie. "O-one single rose. B-but I do not w-want you to go t-to exteme legnths t-to find it."

Rosalie had a love for roses, and she always had. Yet she hated that in winter, they were gone. All she asked for on her birthday was to be with her birthday and a bouquet of eight roses. One for herself, one for each of her siblings, one for her father, and one for her mother, who, although was not with her physically, was always there spirtually.

"Very well, my dearest child," said Monsieur Bruchard. "You shall recieve your rose."

Rosalie smiled.

"D-do n-not g-go to e-exremes," said Rosalie.

...

Rosalie awoke the next morning, earlier than anyone else, except her father. She always wanted to see her father off.

"I, I'll miss you, Papa," said Rosalie as her father got onto his horse attached to a cart. "I, I cannot wait u-until y-you return."

"I shall think of you everyday, my darling," said Monsieur Bruchard.

"G-goodbye, Papa," said Rosalie. "I, I l-love y-you."

"As do I, my dearest," said Monsieur Bruchard. "Goodbye."

Monsieur Bruchard urged the horse to go. Soon he was out of sight. Rosalie had waved to him until he was out of sight.

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie turned at the mention of her name and saw Célia Merandeau, her best friend, was walking towards.

Célia, with golden blonde hair and sparkling blue-grey eyes, was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. She had more money than Rosalie, but just enough to make her middle class, not rich.

"C-Célia," said Rosalie, embracing her friend, "w-what are you doing up s-so e-early?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," said Célia. "I knew your father was leaving today, and I know how you like to se him off."

Rosalie smiled at Célia.

"I, I d-don't have time t-to ch-chatter," said Rosalie. "I, I ough t-to start w-working."

"You're always working," said Célia.

"Th-there's a l-lot to do," said Rosalie.

"Your sisters could help," said Célia.

"I, I c-couldn't as th-them that," said Rosalie. "G-goodbye, Célia."

"Goodbye, Rosalie," said Célia, walking away.

Rosalie turned and walked int the house, starting on her chores.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Alexandre sat in his room, which he very rarely left. He did not hear the footsteps approach behind him, though he did not jump when he heard his name.

"Alexandre," said a female voice. Alexandre slowly turned, though he already knew who it was. He saw a woman with mousy brown hair with a few grays, a slightly wrinkling face, and soft, light brown eyes.

"You do know, Therese, that it was a request of Mother and Father that I be treated with the respect of someone of my title," said Alexandre.

"To everyone else, that might be true," said the woman, Therese, "but to to me, you shall always be the little boy I looked after when his parents couldn't."

"I am _not _your son, Therese," Alexandre snarled. "I never was. I know you are only kind to me because you were paid."

"Caroline was cruel to tell you that," said Therese. "You are like a son to me. You do know that, don't you, sweet boy?"

"Show Mother some respect," said Alexandre in a growl, his eyes flaring with anger. "She is still a queen."

"Alexandre-" Therese started gently, but she was cut off by Alexandre jumping out of his sear, his chair falling to the ground.

"There is a man," Alexandre snarled angrier than Therese had ever heard him. He sounded "He seems to picking my roses."

Therese looked out the window and indeed saw a middle-aged man picking roses from the rose bush that lined the pathway to the entrance of the palace.

"Alexandre, dear, please calm down," said Therese soothingly, turning to Alexandre. "I am sure he means no harm."

Alexandre did not listen to her. He began runinning down to the front of the palace, grabbing the man, who looked terrified.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexandre snarled in his rough voice. "These roses are my property!"

"I, I apologize, Monsieur," the man said fearfully. "I was only going to take one for my youngest daughter."

"Your youngest daughter?" Alexandre questioned. He sounded threatening, but also curious. "How many do you have?"

"Three," said the man, still sounding terrified. "Rosalie, the youngest has never asked for anything. I have finally persuaded her to let me get her a present, and all she asked for was a rose."

"How about I make you a deal?" Alexandre asked after a moment. "I will allow you to go home and give your Rosalie her present. In one months time, I shall send a carriage for you. You will come back either alone or with one of your daughters. Any of them will do."

"One of my daughters?" the man asked, sounding even more fearful. He shouted "Just kill me!"

"I will not," said Alexandre. "Now go! Take your rose and be gone, I shall see you and one of your daughters in one months time."

The man, looking horrified, went back to his horse and cart, the rose for his daughter in his hand. Alexandre did not wait for him to be out of sight before he walked back into the palace, where he was greated by Therese.

"Alexandre!" Therese scolded. "How dare you? Are you really going to force that poor man to give up one of his daughters! Why, if I had children-"

"But you don't have children, do you, Therese?" Alexandre growled, making a look of sadness cross Therese's face. "Now, instead of continuing to babysit someone who is to old for it, go tell Camille she has a knew job. She's going to be the personal maid of whichever poor girl gets stuck here."

"Very well," said Therese. She gave a slight curtsy before walking off. She went to find a young woman with long golden hair tied in a braid and pale grey eyes. "Camille, there will be a new girl coming here in a month. Alexandre would like you to be her servant."

"Some girl?" the young woman, Camille, asked, laughing slightly. "She going to break the monster's curse?"

"Camille!" Therese scolded. "Show your master some respect. But I do hope she will be. He only has one year left."


End file.
